Half-Shell Heroes
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: The Turtles and Amy are accidentally transported back to the Cretaceous period by an ancient meteorite and must work together (along with some newly befriended dinosaur allies!) to get back to their own time, while also fending off would-be predators and Triceratons.


**Angel: Several people asked me do Half-Shell Heroes, so I thought why not? But…it took me forever to do this because there's no script for this. I had to pause after every line. So, yeah, I sacrificed all that for you guys. Took me all day. You're welcome. And if I spelled anything, it's because I didn't know how it was spelled. Amy also doesn't have any powers in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

New York.

The buildings light up the night, sirens blaring…

And a white van speeds down the street.

The Party Wagon chases after the van. Leo drives while a lightly-tanned girl sits between him and Raph. She had waist-long light brown hair that was tied with a green bow. She had a green tank top with a pink and greed ruffled skirt and knee-long pink boots. Her eyes were emerald green. Her name was Amy, adopted sister to the turtles. Mikey pops up from behind the three. "Party Wagon in full effect, yo!" he exclaims, giving a peace sign. "In full effect? We're losing Tiger Claw! Move it, Leo!" Raph exclaims. Donnie looks at a hand-held device from the back.

"According to the GPS, it looks like they're heading to the New York Natural History Museum," he explains. "Dude, I hear they have an awesome laser show at midnight," Mikey says, falling back into his seat. "I doubt they're going to a laser show, Mikey," Amy tells him. "Ten bucks and four peanut butter pepperoni pizzas says they're out to steal something," Leo replies. Raph rolls his eyes. "Duh. I bet it's a new helmet for Shredder like red with spikes all over it and tassels," Raph says and his eyes widen. Donnie and Mikey peek at him from the back while Leo and Amy turn to him in surprise.

"What? Tassels are cool," Raph replies, crossing his arms. "Okay then..." Amy mutters, blinking. "Stay focused, ninjas, we're getting close," Leo tells them. Meanwhile, in the white van, Bebop drives while Rocksteady is in the back and Tiger Claw is at front, reading a map. "Oh, I no like this van, is too small. My knees is cramped. I getting Charlie the horse," Rocksteady complains, rubbing his knees to emphasize his point. "Stop complaining, Rocksteady, I'm the one who have to drive you guys around," Bebop answers. "Will you two imbeciles be quiet for ten seconds? I'm creating a plan to steal the Kronite," Tiger Claw orders in annoyance.

"Okie dokies, I says nothing, comrade," Rocksteady says from the back. "You're talking right now," Tiger Claw tells him, glaring. "He got you there, Rocksteady," Bebop replies, laughing. "Now you're both talking. I can't take it," he tells them. Soon, they arrive at the Museum and park in front. Bebop and Tiger Claw step out of the van while Rocksteady falls out from the back. He looks around before walking away, rubbing his butt. The turtles and Amy jump onto the roof after he leaves. Leo looks down, his eyes white, and opens a rooftop window.

He, his brothers, and Amy slide down ropes, their eyes white. Mikey gasps as soon as he sees a dinosaur display. He screams and falls down to the floor behind his brothers and sisters. He lands on top of Amy. "Ow!" she exclaims. "Thanks for breaking my fall, dudette," he whispers as Amy's eyes roll around with a groan. Mikey stands up and looks around in awe. Amy stands up and brushes dirt off her. "Whoa, dudes and dudette, so cool," Mikey says, his eyes sparkling. "Don't touch anything, Mikey," Leo tells him, towering over his little brother. They start running while Mikey looks around in amazement.

Donnie, Amy, and Mikey run and hide behind one of the displays. "Whoa, are those real dinosaur bones, D?" Mikey asks. "They're fossils. You see, when the bones are buried as-" Raph lies down in front of them and looks up at Donnie. "Could you wake me up after the sciency exposition? Awesome, thanks," Raph says and Donnie gives a blank look as Amy snickers. "Here they come," Leo whispers and they all hide. Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, and Bebop walk into the room. "I kinda spaced out when Shredder told us what the mission was," Bebop says. "We is looking for the meteorite, Bebop. Is big rock from space, da? Has some kind of special properties," Rocksteady explains, mispronouncing properties. "Properties, you said properties," Bebop replies, laughing. Tiger Claw growls in front of them.

"The meteorite is an energy source, extremely powerful and incredibly rare. It fell to Earth over a hundred million years ago," he explains. "Yes, back when primitive cave persons walk Earth," Rocksteady tells Bebop. Tiger Claw bends over and slaps his forehead. "Humans didn't exist back then, rock head," Tiger Claw says, walking away. Bebop giggles as he follows him. "How many times I tell you is Rocksteady?" Rocksteady asks in response, clenching his fists.

The turtles and Amy pop out from behind and hide behind another display. "Those two were never the sharpest crayons in the box," Donnie whispers. "What's the deal, Fearless leader?" Raph asks Leo. "You and Donnie take Rocksteady. Ames and Mikey, you've got Bebop. I'll take Tiger Claw," Leo orders. Amy felt a blush creep up on her cheeks at her nickname. He'd been calling her that ever since she could remember. She shakes her head and whines. "Aw, man. Bebop is always flirting with me, I don't want him," she complains. Raph rolls his eyes. "Since when did anyone care, ice princess?" he asks and steam comes out of her head.

"Just do it," Leo tells her before they speed away. Amy groans and runs to her left. Mikey steps back and looks up at a display. "Whoa," he says in awe. Tiger Claw walks up to a sparkly blue rock. "The Kronite," he says. "Is pretty," Rocksteady replies. "Better make a killer disco ball out of that. It would be tight," Bebop answers. Mikey's eyes sparkle and his hand reaches out. He gasps and puts his other hand on it, pulling it back. He bites his lip as his finger reaches towards the display. The display curls its finger, begging for Mikey to touch it. Mikey's finger inches closer before poking a toe.

Mikey waits in anticipation. "Phew," he says, wiping his forehead before several bones drop next to him. He covers his head before the head drops down on him, but the teeth don't trap him. "Mikey!" Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Amy exclaim. "Turtles and Pinkie here?" Tiger Claw asks. Amy grits her teeth. She had no idea how that nickname got started. Mikey tries to get his foot out of the teeth while Raph slaps his forehead. They see the villains and Mikey waves sheepishly. Tiger Claw pulls out his sword. "Oh snap, it's on like Diddy Kong," Bebop says, throwing a Mohawk laser.

The turtles and Amy charge. Leo blocks swords with Tiger Claw. "Haven't you learned by now, cub?" he asks, kicking Leo. "I am a sensei and you are barely a student!" the tiger mutant exclaims, throwing one of Leo's swords away. Leo looks at it before turning to Tiger Claw with his sword. Donnie blocks various lasers from Bebop. "Hold still, turtle, you got nothing on Bebop, baby. And maybe we could go out for some dinner later, Pinkie," Bebop replies, wiggling his eyebrows. Amy groans and slaps her forehead. Bebop disappears. "Oh no, you don't," Donnie says, throwing down a smoke bomb.

Bebop appears where Donnie and Amy should have been. "Huh?" he asks before Donnie and Amy jump up, hitting the pig mutant with their weapons. Bebop presses a button and Donnie is knocked back by his lasers. Raph kicks Bebop to the side. "Donnie!" Raph and Amy exclaim. "Over here, Rocksteady!" Mikey exclaims, throwing smoke bombs at Bebop and Rocksteady. Mikey jumps on Bebop and backflips in front of Rocksteady. "I squishes you like the blueberries!" Rocksteady exclaims, charging at Mikey. Amy, Donnie, and Raph run before the rhino mutant gets stuck on a Triceratops display. Rocksteady tries to get out. "Rocksteady hate when this happens," he says before Mikey hits his butt with his nunchucks. Amy, Donnie, and Raph chase after Bebop. Rocksteady gets free and slams his fist in front of Mikey, who dodges. Leo blocks swords with Tiger Claw. Leo jumps up to a display and Amy runs past Tiger Claw, who knocks her to a leg of the display. "Ugh!" she grunts and looks up to see Tiger Claw with his sword. Leo jumps down, scoops up Amy, and dodges just before Tiger Claw slashes the leg of the display. "What's this?" he asks before the display crashes down on him.

Leo lands on the ground and places Amy gently on the floor. "You okay, Ames?" he asks. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she answers, smiling up at him. Leo smiles back, blushing. Raph grabs the Kronite. "Got the space rock. Let's haul shell," he says as Leo blocks lasers with his swords. "I second that," Donnie answers. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, on top of Rocksteady. He jumps down and blows a raspberry at the rhino. He snorts angrily and Mikey jumps up with a scream, running over to his brothers and sister. Mikey throws down a smoke bomb, giving them time to escape. Rocksteady charges into the wall and Bebop looks around before seeing Leo and Raph helping Amy outside the rooftop window. Raph pops his head out and gives a salute.

Tiger Claw growls at this.

* * *

Back at the lair, a video game is being played. Ice Cream Kitty taps the controls and Mikey sits down next to her. "What up, Ice Cream Kitty? Playing some Mary Ann Cart?" Mikey asks. ICK meows in response. "I'm going to examine the meteorite in my lab. Sooo cool," Donnie tells them happily, walking away. "Great, get back to us on that one while we play some video games," Raph says, fist-bumping Amy and Leo. "I call next game," Leo calls, pumping his fist up while Raph gives him a look. Amy snickers quietly. Leo tries to grab the controller, but Ice Cream Kitty snatches it.

She meows as she wins 1st place. "That's messed up, Ice Cream Kitty," Leo tells her. ICK meows in response. Amy sighs. "I got this," she replies, pulling out a sandwich. ICK sniffs the air before walking up to Amy. Amy holds up the sandwich. "If you want it, you gotta let go," she says teasingly. ICK immediately places down the controllers and snatches the sandwich. "Works every time. No one can resist my cooking. Not even Mikey," she answers, pointing to Mikey who fights ICK for the sandwich. "Give it back, Ice Cream Kitty!" he exclaims.

Donnie examines the Kronite, his goggles on. Donnie looks at the rock before walking to his computer. Mikey pops up from behind. "So, how's it going, D?" Mikey asks, about to poke the Kronite. "The energy per square inch this thing emanates is off the charts," Donnie explains and Mikey is shocked from the energy. "It's even more powerful than the Kraang energy crystals," Donnie finishes. "So, can you use it to power up your super-secret project that I'm not supposed to know about?" Mikey asks, pointing to a large project that was covered by a curtain. Leo, Amy, and Raph walk up to them. "What is it, a turtle tank or something?" Raph asks. "Hahaha ho, it is much more than that," Donnie answers before pulling off the curtain.

There stood a giant ship that was turtle decorated. "Ta-da! It's my new Shell Former. A triple-changing vehicle, roll on trends, and even transform into a Turtlebot!" Donnie explains on top of the vehicle. "A turtle robot that transforms? Dude, dude, dude!" Mikey says, his head forming the vehicle. Amy looks up in awe before fainting. "I know. I'll just add the crystals as a power source," Donnie answers. "Forget it, Donnie. We're taking that meteor back to the museum first thing tomorrow night," Leo orders as he helps Amy stand up. "Bad call. Shredder's gang will just steal it again," Raph tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "For whatever they needed it for…" Amy murmurs. "Yeah, and in the wrong hands, it's beyond dangerous," Donnie points out. "I wanna see it transform!" Mikey exclaims before crawling on the ground.

Donnie taps his pencil on his mouth. "Hmm, test out a huge oversized transforming robo mec in the middle of New York?" he asks before twirling his pencil in his hand and catching it. "I'm down," he answers with a smile.

* * *

The Shell Former drives onto the street and stops right above Bebop and Rocksteady. "I told you I smelled turtles and Pinkie, Rocksteady. My piggy nose is never wrong," Bebop says, pointing to his nose. "Da, we going to bring turtles, Pinkie, and meteorite to Shredder. Maybe he even let us keep cool-looking tank," Rocksteady replies, pointing down to the Shell Former. "Maybe he'll let me keep Pinkie," Bebop says, dreaming about Amy. Rocksteady slaps his forehead. "She is enemy, not girlfriend for you, comrade," he mutters. "Doesn't hurt to try," Bebop answers, shrugging.

Leo and Donnie sit in front while Amy sits between Mikey and Raph. "Not to sound like a bummer," Leo starts. "You'll sound like one anyway?" Raph asks. "This is a super-crazy bad idea. Like accent on the super-crazy bad part. Have I mentioned it's also a really terrible idea?" Leo says. Amy looks in thought. "Leo has a point…we have no idea what the Kronite could do to the Shell Former," Amy tells them. "Let's test this puppy out and remember, anyone who bothers me, ejector seat button's right there," Donnie replies, pointing to a red button underneath the Kronite, which was concealed in a glass container. Amy rolls her eyes.

The Kronite lights up. "Yes, the crystals are working. We're at one hundred percent power," Donnie tells them. "Ooh, ooh, can we test out robot mode first?" Mikey asks, reaching for the button that transformed the vehicle. Donnie pushes him back in his seat. "Mikey, ejector seat," he says and Mikey crosses his arms with a pout. "Let's test out rocket jet mode," Raph suggests with a smile. "Rocket jet mode it is," Donnie replies with a thumbs-up. He pulls three levers and the vehicle starts to float up. "Come on, Rock," Bebop says before the two jump down on one of the wings.

Donnie pushes two levers forward, making them fly really fast. "Maybe not so good ideas," Rocksteady says to Bebop. The turtles and Amy all scream. They start flying towards TCRI before disappearing into thin air. Bebop and Rocksteady scream. "Hang on, comrade," he calls out and the five ninjas scream before appearing in a yellow sky. Smoke comes out of volcanoes. "Volcanoes. Volcanoes!" Donnie exclaims as the volcanoes erupt. "Donnie, turn!" Leo orders and Donnie turns left, making Bebop and Rocksteady crash into a plateau. The Shell Former knocks into some trees.

The five ninjas scream before crashing to the ground. They step out of the back, Amy holding her head. "Is everyone okay?" Raph asks. "Unless feeling like vomiting is okay, then no," Amy groans, holding her stomach. "Not gonna say this was an awful idea, but, uh…where are we, Donnie?" Leo says, looking at his brother with clenched fists. Donnie looks at his device. "Somehow we time-warped back 100 million years…into the…past," Donnie answers as they look at the dinosaurs. "We're…we're in prehistoric times?" Leo asks in shock.

"Specifically the Cretaceous, you know, give or take 20 or 30 million years," Donnie explains. "Whoa ho ho, look at this place. It's amazeballs!" Mikey says in awe. A dinosaur walks up to them. "Oh, wow, is that like a spike-a-don or something?" Raph asks. "It's a Stegosaurus," Donnie answers and the dinosaur moves forward a bit. "I-I wouldn't get too close," Donnie warns before the Stegosaurus places its head on Mikey's hands. Mikey pets the dinosaur. "Aw, it really likes me. Can we keep it? Can we, please?" Mikey begs. "What do you think the answer to that question is, Mikey?" Leo asks in response. "Absolutely yes," Mikey answers, his eyes sparkling. Amy slaps her forehead.

"Donnie, how the heck did we end up in this nightmare?" Raph asks. "I-I don't know, it must be the Kronite. When it overheated, it somehow created a temporal wormhole in the time-space continuum of-" Raph makes a face. "Is that supposed to make sense to me or anyone else listening? Who do you think we are, NASA?" Raph retorts as their preferred colors are on spacesuits. "We went back in time!" Donnie shouts. "Well, either way, this is awesome!" Mikey exclaims. Amy gives him a look. "So how do we get back?" Amy asks. "Shouldn't be a problem. We have enough time crystals to get home. Let's take a look around before we leave, hang out for ten minutes," Donnie answers.

"Bad idea, we gotta get back," Leo answers. "Wow, look at that!" Mikey exclaims, walking away. Leo slaps his forehead while Amy pinches her nose, shaking her head. Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady lie on a platform. Bebop sits up. "Oh, my head is killing me. Rocksteady, where the heck are we?" Bebop groans. "I think we are in the Jersey?" Rocksteady asks. A red Pterodactyl steps out from the cave, screeching at them. The two scream before jumping on a column. The Pterodactyl flies after them.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey look around in awe at the dinosaurs. Leo and Amy stand by the Shell Former. She crosses her arms and sighs. "Ok, cool, we saw most of it, now let's go home," Leo tells them. Little dinosaurs run past Mikey. "Aw, cute. They're like chickens crossed with iguanas," Mikey says, bending down in front of them. The Stegosaurus nudges Mikey, making him turn around. "Aw, what a sweet, friendly spiky guy," Mikey replies before the dinosaur uses his nose to throw Mikey into the air, to his surprise. Mikey rolls down the dinosaur's back before he throws Mikey with his tail. This sends him flying into Raph, making them crash into…dino poop.

"Dino dodo?" Raph asks in shock before Mikey's head pops out. "Mikey!" Raph shouts, chasing after Mikey. Amy rolls her eyes. A blue Triceratops walks towards Leo, who backs away. "That's-that's a good little giant Triceratops," Leo says, pulling out a large plant that looked like a turnip. "Take the nice weird plant thing, go on," Leo replies before the Triceratops eats the plant, covering Leo's hand in drool. Leo smiles, wiping the drool off his hand before the dinosaur walks towards him. "Uh, that's all I got little big friend. Easy, easy now," Leo tells the Triceratops before the dinosaur nudges him, making him fall on top of Amy.

"Huh?" Leo asks, shaking his head before looking down at Amy wide-eyed. Her eyes widen before Leo stands up. "Uh, sorry, Ames. I was trying to get…wait, where's-" The Triceratops throws Leo in the air, making him land on his back, but in the wrong direction. The dinosaur runs forward and Leo tries to get a good grip. "Oh, stop it, stop it," Leo says, screaming. "Stop, little big guy," Leo orders, but the Triceratops kept running. The Triceratops and Leo run past his brothers and Amy. Donnie was sitting on a rock while Raph and Mikey were in the water. Amy was sitting up in a tree. They laugh at Leo and Leo grabs the same tree Amy was on.

He accidentally moves his hand forward and she screeches. "Hey, get your own tree!" she exclaims, blushing. He blushes in embarrassment. "S-Sorry!" he exclaims before the Triceratops comes back, grabbing Leo. "Stop!" Leo shouts and the Triceratops stops, making Leo crash into the pond where his brothers and Amy were at. The Triceratops walks away and Leo swims up, a leaf pad on his head. He blows on it before his brothers and friend laugh at him again. "You were right about this place being dangerous, Leo. Nice," Raph says. Amy clutches her stomach, her legs flailing. She didn't notice herself about to fall and she slips off the branch. "Aah!" she screams before two arms wrap around her. "Huh?" she asks and looks up to see Leo. "Don't worry, I got ya Ames," he tells her, placing her on the ground. She blushes before a small dinosaur snatches one of Raph's sai in his mouth.

"Hey, you little…" Raph says before chasing after the thief. "Stop, thief!" Raph exclaims, jumping in front of the little dinosaur. He tries to snatch it, but it runs under his legs. Raph looks down to see the little sai thief run into a log. Raph narrows his eyes before appearing on the other side of the log. He tries to grab the dinosaur, but it runs back and forth. The dinosaur appears from his left and he jumps to grab it. The thief appears on the other side and Raph jumps for it. "Give me that," he demands before looking down at the log. "Get out of there," he says, picking up the log and peeking into it. Raph doesn't see the thief, however.

He throws down the log and scratches his head before his sai is thrown down at his foot. He screams before looking down. The sai is wedged between his toes, thankfully. He hears a screech and looks up to see the thief running up the tree. "You evil little iguana," Raph says, shaking his head and grabbing his sai. He hears laughing and sees his brother and sister walking up to him. "Outsmarted by a chickenosaur?" Leo asks. "Haha," Mikey says, his arms flailing around Donnie. "Don't make me hurt your faces!" Raph shouts. Their eyes widen and Mikey hides behind Donnie. Leo backs away a bit before they hear a growl.

They turn to see yellow eyes hiding in a bush. "Aw, look at this one. It's kinda cute," Mikey says, peeking into the bush. He reaches out his finger only to be almost bitten. "Whoa, and kind of bitey. Easy, fella," Mikey replies and a foot with two toes and a spike in its leg steps in front of Mikey. "Wow, he's got a sharp toenail. Look at those things. You need some toenail clippers, don't you?" Mikey comments. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Amy tells him before a Raptor emerges in front of him. Their eyes widen and they look to see more surrounding them. "Raptors!" Leo exclaims.

They all scream and run up a tree. Amy slips and dangles from a branch. A Raptor tries to bite her foot. "Aah! Leave me alone, I don't wanna be dinner!" she exclaims before Leo helps her up. One of them manages to grab one of her boots. "My shoe!" she shouts and growls down at them. "We're gonna get eaten! Raptors are among the smartest, most adapted-" Raph shoves himself on Donnie. "Not now, Donnie, we need a plan!" Raph exclaims before the same chickenosaur who stole his sai jumps on his head. It screeches before the branch breaks, making them fall in front of the Raptors.

They pull out their weapons. Mikey throws a nunchuck at a Raptor, who munches on it. "Aw, not the chucks, Raptor," Mikey says before hitting the dinosaur with his other nunchuck. A Raptor bites Leo's arm and Amy screams before Leo pops his arm out, katana in hand. Amy sighs in relief, wiping her forehead before a Raptor tries to bite her. "Oh man, there's too many of them," Leo tells the others before Mikey pulls out two hands made out of logs. Mikey screeches and moves his arms as if he was a dinosaur. The Raptors whine and run away. One of them drops Amy's boot. She walks up to it, only to find it covered in drool. "Ewww," she says, holding up her shoe, which drips drool.

Amy shakes the drool off before putting her boot on. "Mikey…you're a…genius," Leo comments before there's rumbling. "Um, I don't think Mikey scared it off," Donnie replies before a large dinosaur appears in the trees above them. It pushes two trees away to reveal a T-Rex. A tree drops next to them. The T-Rex roars at them. "Now everyone, take it easy. No sudden movements. T-Rexes have terrible eyesight," Leo tells them. "Actually, that would be a myth. They have better visual acuity than eagles and-and hawks," Donnie answers. "Now you tell us…" Amy mutters. "Okay, run!" Leo orders and they start running with a scream. They speed past under the T-Rex's legs. The dinosaur chases after them and they start hitting its legs, which had no effect. They hit the tail and the T-Rex throws them to the ground. Mikey sits up, his eyes dazed. He looks up at the T-Rex, smiling sheepishly.

Leo groans and looks down to see Amy. He blushes and sits up. "W-we gotta stop doing that…" he says, scratching his neck. Amy coughs and stands up. "You have a plan B or C or D or any plan with a letter?!" Raph exclaims in anger as the T-Rex chases Mikey. "We can't stop a T-Rex with sticks and blades!" Donnie retorts. "Well, we can run!" Raph shouts. "I just said that!" Leo yells, slamming his fist down. Amy's eyes widen and flails her arms before running. "Run! Waaah!" she screams and the others run after her. "Keep turning you guys, T-Rexes are bad at turning," Donnie explains. "If that's another myth, I'm slapping you!" Amy exclaims before Donnie is thrown into the air.

The T-Rex opens its mouth, about to eat Donnie. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims before catching Donnie. "Thanks Mikey," Donnie tells Mikey. "Like a turtle do," Mikey answers. They start running again. The T-Rex roars, but doesn't see them. He looks around, not seeing five pairs of white eyes in a log. Leo was stuck under of Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Amy. "Shh, it'll never know we're in here," Raph whispers before the chickenosaur pops out from Amy's purse and screeches. Their eyes widen. "Stupid chickenosaur," Amy says in a deadpan voice before the T-Rex grabs the log in his mouth. They all scream as the dinosaur shakes them.

He munches on the log, trying to break it. They scream again as they see drool in front of them. The T-Rex throws the log in the air and it breaks into pieces. They soar above the woods below before falling down. Amy sees the side of the plateau and gets an idea. "Mikey! Your chain! There!" she exclaims, pointing to it. Mikey nods and throws it. "Grab on!" she tells them. Mikey grabs her hand, Leo grabs his, and he grabs Donnie's leg. Amy pulls out a grappling hook and throws the rope to the nunchuck, securing it. Donnie reaches out for Raph's hand, only for him to be grabbed by a light blue Pterodactyl. "Raph!" Leo shouts.

Raph screams before his face gets covered in leaves. "Put me down, you ugly chicken!" he shouts. The dinosaur flies towards a column. "Ah! I'm sorry about the chicken!" Raph exclaims before being hit. "No I'm not," Raph says before being hit again. "Oh, yes I am," Raph yells before flying past trees. The Pterodactyl flies down, making him hold his breath into water. Raph sputters and coughs when it flies back up. "I hate prehistory!" he screams before shouting. He gets hit with a pile of leaves.

Amy, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey hide behind a few bushes. They see the T-Rex pacing back and forth. "Get to the ship. We gotta save Raph," Leo whispers. Amy feels a nudge behind her and looks to see a dinosaur with a long neck. "Um, Donnie, which dinosaur is this one?" she asks nervously. Donnie looks up to see the dinosaur. "That's a Plateosaurus," he whispers. The Plateosaurus nuzzles Amy's bag. She looks in confusion before pulling out a few turnips. She looks down at them before looking up at the dinosaur. "Fetch," she whispers, throwing the turnips at a far distance. The Plateosaurus runs away and she sighs in relief. "Come on," Leo whispers and they start to run.

The T-Rex sees them and chases after them. "Everyone inside! Pronto! Step to it!" Donnie exclaims as they run inside. Donnie closes the door. The Shell Former flies away before the T-Rex can chomp one of the engines. The T-Rex roars. "We made it! Phew! Later Rex!" Mikey exclaims, waving. "All right, let's save Raph," Leo says before his eyes widen. He turns to Amy, Donnie, and Mikey. "Ah, any idea where he could be?" he asks and the three shake their heads. "Probably inside of that lizard bird's stomach by now. Slowly being digested into dino poop," Mikey answers.

"Can you be any more disgusting?" Donnie asks as Amy gags. "Absolutely," Mikey answers. "Donnie, please don't encourage him. My stomach can't take it," Amy says, holding her stomach.

* * *

The Pterodactyl screeches as it carries Raph, who had his arms crossed. He gets hit with a small column, then a medium one, and then a large one. "Enough already!" Raph exclaims before chomping on the dinosaur's leg. It screeches and Raph jumps on top of it, grabbing its body. "Gotcha now!" Raph yells before trying to steer the Pterodactyl. They scream and bump into a tree. The Pterodactyl crashes to the floor, Raph on top. Raph stands up and pulls out his sais. The Pterodactyl tries to fly, but fails. Raph's eyes soften at this and he puts his weapons away. "Whoa, whoa, easy girl. Easy," he says, stepping up to his kidnapper.

"I can't stand to see you suffer, even if you were gonna eat me or feed me to your babies or whatever," he explains. The Pterodactyl screeches at him. "Easy, don't bite me. It's okay," Raph says, patting one of her wings. "Here, I'll fix you up with my med kit," Raph tells her, kneeling down. "That's right. There you go. It's cool," Raph replies, bandaging up her wing. "See? There, good as new," Raph assures, putting his hands on his hips. The Pterodactyl lifts up her wing and looks at Raph, who had a smile on his face as his eyes sparkle. Her eyes soften and she gives him a soft screech before flying away.

They walk through the woods, one of them twirling a fish bone. He uses it to comb his hair. His friend eats a piece of ham. "These new costumes are tight, Rocksteady. I didn't know you were this good at arts and crafts, dog," Bebop says, admiring his new outfit. "You be looking totally hip, dude. Hip, waist, stomach, all of it," Rocksteady tells him. "Thank you. This will impress Pinkie for sure. So how do we get out of here? We gotta find those turtles and Pinkie. They'll know how to get-" Three ominous shadows appear from behind them. "Uh-oh," Bebop mutters before they pull out laser guns. Bebop jumps into Rocksteady's arms in fear.

The Shell Former descends down and the door opens. Mikey looks around before seeing Raph. "Raph!" Mikey exclaims, running up to him. "You're okay!" Mikey shouts, hugging him. "Yeah, I'm okay little brother. Let's get out of this crazy time zone," Raph answers and Leo walks up to him. "See what happens? We were supposed to be here for 10 minutes. 10 minutes!" Leo says. "Leo's right. Any more time here could have macrocosmic effect on the future. We step on the wrong lizard and humanity ceases to exist, that kind of thing," Donnie explains. Amy's eyes widen.

"Wow, that's bad, dude," Mikey answers. "So let's get out of here," Raph says, pushing past Mikey. They start to walk back to the Shell Former before a gray T-Rex steps in front of them. They gasp. "Aw, come on! Another one?" Amy complains. The same T-Rex that chased them before then appears behind them. "Oh great, another one," Donnie says. "I know, that's what I just said!" Amy exclaims. They scream and run to the Shell Former, where the other T-Rex stood. "Run through its legs!" Leo orders. The red T-Rex crashes into the grey one, giving them time to escape into the Shell Former. The T-Rexes bite down on one of the engines.

Donnie closes the door and they run to their seats. "Activate the Turtlebot 5000!" Donnie exclaims. "Ooh, I wanna press the button!" Mikey shouts before pressing a button on the lower left. The Kronite lights up. Arms and legs pop out and a head that resembles a turtle lifts up. "Yes! This is awesome!" Raph exclaims. The T-Rexes roar at them and the bot punches its fists. It grabs the two dinosaurs. The red T-Rex bites down on one of its arms. The bot throws the red dinosaur into the grey one, knocking them back. They both bite on the arms.

"We're almost out of power," Donnie tells his brothers and sister. Leo pulls up two levers, stepping on the grey T-Rex's tail. The bot pushes its fingers into the red T-Rex's nose, making him run away. "Okay, transform and get us home, Donnie, now!" Raph shouts. Mikey looks out the window. "Um, guys, t-rex is about to eat us!" Mikey exclaims before the grey T-Rex bites on the head of the bot. They all scream and Amy hugs Leo in fear, making him blush. The Turtlebot throws the T-Rex to the floor. The dinosaur roars before the Turtlebot fires its lasers at a few trees around it, making it run off. "Oh, poor guy, he just wanted hugs," Mikey says, hugging himself. "He just wanted us in his belly," Raph retorts before they hear a screech, making them wince. The turtlebot shuts down and falls to the ground.

"Oh no, the fuel is gone," Leo says as they see the Kronite in pieces.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad. Without that meteorite, we're basically stuck here forever," Donnie explains. "So that means no TV, no video games, no pizza?" Mikey asks. Amy rolls her eyes before there's a rumble, making them all wobble. They see pterodactyls flying away and they follow the source to a building. Leo moves away a few bushes and looks up. "Oh my gosh, guys, look," Leo tells them. They see a base. Their eyes go white and they climb up a wall. Amy had to use a grappling hook since she couldn't climb up like them. They peek their heads out to see a drill-like machine. Dinosaurs pull carts as they are shocked by…Triceratons.

One of them pulls out a piece of Kronite from the cart and throws it behind his back. Others drill rocks. "The Triceraton base? All the way back into the Cretaceous?" Donnie asks in shock. "Look at all those soldiers. This is crazy! What are the odds?" Leo whispers. "Dudes and dudette, look. They've slaved those poor little dinosaurs," Mikey says, pointing down to dinosaurs who get shocked. Amy gasps. "And they're hurting them…" she whispers, narrowing her eyes. She hated to see animals get hurt. "We gotta do something," she tells them.

A laser passes by them, which they dodge. "All right, we go in full ninja mode to see what the Triceratons are up to," Leo orders. Mikey pops his head out, hitting Amy in the head. "Ouch!" she whispers quietly. "Be stealthy, my ninjas," he whispers and climbs back up. Amy rubs her head, giving him a look. They hide behind a rock as a Triceraton walks past them. As soon as he's gone, they sneak behind more rocks. Donnie and Mikey use the shape of the rocks to hide. Mikey falls to the floor as soon as they are gone. Amy sneaks past a rock and a Triceraton was about to turn around. Someone grabs her shoulder and pulls him to her, covering her mouth. She looks up to see Leo covering her mouth.

Amy blushes before they see a cart with familiar-looking crystals. "It's the time crystals," Leo says and they shush him. "They're mining time crystals," Leo whispers. "This is great. There's more than enough to get us home," Donnie explains. "So how are we gonna get it, genius?" Raph asks. "I got this, dudes and dudette," Mikey tells them. "Why do I feel sick?" Amy mutters. Mikey reaches out and grabs a small crystal before dropping it. They all gasp. "Mikey!" Raph exclaims quietly and Mikey laughs. The crystal drops in front of a Triceraton and Amy crosses her fingers.

The Triceraton simply picks its nose. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Amy sigh in relief. She sticks her tongue out. "Ew," she mutters. "Phew," Mikey says before crashing into a cart. The Triceraton turns to them. "Again? You are doper than that dinosaur right there," Raph replies, pointing to a long necked dinosaur with narrowed eyes. Amy punches Raph in the arm. "Alien intruders," a Triceraton says. "Ames, Turtles, attack!" Leo orders. Leo charges at one, but is knocked back. "Dudes, I think I'd rather be fighting that T-Rex again!" Mikey exclaims as the hits from his nunchuck don't affect the Trieceraton. He hits Mikey to Donnie and Raph, falling to the floor.

"Let's go, boys! And girl," Leo orders sheepishly as Amy gives him a glare. "Unleash the Robo Raptors!" a Triceraton orders. A door opens and little robotic Raptors run out. They look back wide-eyed. "Run like you've never run before!" Leo exclaims as they climb up the wall. Amy pulls out her grappling hook and presses the trigger, which doesn't work. "Aw, what?!" she shouts as the Robo Raptors run towards her. Her eyes widen. "Ah! Come on, come on!" she yells, trying to fix her grappling hook. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs her and she looks up to see the turtles dangling from the wall. Mikey pulls up Amy and they jump down. The Robo Raptors climb up the wall as they run, chasing after them.

They scream, running. One of them tries to bite Mikey. "Ah! Faster, faster, faster!" Mikey exclaims, running in front of everyone. Mikey suddenly stops himself before stopping his brothers and sister. They see a cliff up ahead. "We can't run, we gotta fight!" Raph yells, pulling out his sais. "Bring 'em down!" Leo orders. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts before he is hit by a Robo-Raptor's tail. Donnie is knocked back and Leo jumps to avoid being bitten by a Robo-Raptor. Another one slams Raph to the ground while Amy is hit by a robo claw. They look up to see 8 Robo Raptors now and Donnie's hand inches towards the edge of the cliff.

"There's just too many!" Donnie exclaims. "Goodbye, cruel pizza," Mikey says dramatically. The Robo Raptors are suddenly hit with a spiked tail. They look in surprise before the Pterodactyl Raph helped flies behind them. She grabs a Raptor and drops it. The Triceratops Leo fed hits it with its horns. Something stomps on the ground, making them jump up. Amy sees the Plateosaurus from earlier, who stomps on the Robo-Raptors. "Whoa," Leo replies in awe and the Robo Raptors run away. "Now that goes in the top five most awesome moments in my life folder!" Raph exclaims as he looks at the Stegosaurus, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Plateosaurus.

The Plateosaurus walks up to Amy and nuzzles her. "Aw, you're just so sweet, aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are," Amy says in a baby voice, grabbing the dinosaur's head. The turtles all blink at her and she looks at them. "What?" she asks.

* * *

Bebop and Rocksteady are thrown into a cage that sealed them up with lasers. "That'll hold those strange aliens," a Triceraton says, walking away. "Who you calling strange? You got a mirror handy?" Bebop retorts. Rocksteady grabs the lasers, only to be shocked. "We is trapped here, comrade Bebop. What will we dos?" Rocksteady replies. "They deactivated my weapons, but they didn't check my boots, son," Bebop answers, pulling out a small bag. "Secret stealth pack, you dig? I got flash powder, lockpicks, breath mints, shuriken," Bebop explains. "Ooh, I call shurikens," Rocksteady calls out, raising his hand.

"No way, man. I think I can use them to do this," Bebop answers, using the shuriken to reflect a laser into a control panel, setting them free. "See that?" Bebop asks before they dance happily. "Oh, you is man," Rocksteady comments. "We're not out of this yet. Come on, let's go," Bebop whispers. Rocksteady follows him but steps on a red triangle. This sets off lasers and they fall to the floor. An alarm blares. "Let's move, man! Come on, let's go!" Bebop exclaims before they run as if they were in a video game. A barrel rolls after them. They escape the base, panting.

"What is this?" they hear and a female Triceraton steps behind them. "Alien prisoners escaping?" she asks and Triceratons point their lasers at the two. Bebop jumps into Rocksteady's arms. "Snap…dizzle," Bebop says in fear. The Triceratons surround them, laser guns in hand. "They gonna vaporize us, dog!" Bebop exclaims. "I love you, Bebop. Hold me tight," Rocksteady answers fearfully. The female Triceraton holds up a hand, making them lower their weapons. "Lieutenant Zorg, take the mutants to my command center," the female Triceraton orders. "As you wish, General Zera," Zorg answers, bowing.

"No, no, no hold up lady. Don't you know this guy? Look at him, he's one of you, of course. He's a cuzzy wuzz," Bebop explains in fear, sitting on Rocksteady's shoulders. "Um, da, we is cousins. We are same species of, um, alien horn people," Rocksteady answers nervously with a smile.

Bebop and Rocksteady are thrown into the command center. A cage comes from the floor and traps them. "Aw man, trick no work," Rocksteady complains. "Shh, quiet down, dog. They got some kind of plan cooking," Bebop tells him. "The order of time will empower us in ways your pitiful minds could never conceive. Our great race of Triceratons will take over any time period we want. We can restore our glorious empire and rule the galaxy," General Zera explains. "That sounds great," a Triceraton says. "That sounds terrible," Bebop replies in fear. "We better come up with plan soon comrade Bebop," Rocksteady comments.

All of the turtles except Donnie ride their dinosaurs. "All right, let's go back and get those time crystals," Leo orders. "Donnie, if we're going into battle, you're gonna need a dinosaur, bruh," Mikey tells Donnie, who walks behind him. "Nah, I'm cool with no dinosaur. I have legs. I can walk," Donnie answers, walking next to Raph and Amy. "I thought you loved dinosaurs," Raph says. "Not anymore. Not enough to ride 'em," Donnie retorts. "Donnie, they've got a point. And besides, these ones are really sweet," Amy replies and her Plateosaurus nuzzles her neck. "Noo, that tickles!" she exclaims, squealing.

"What kind of dino would be perfect for Donnie?" Raph asks. "Probably one of those goofy duckbill looking guys," Mikey answers before laughing. His Stegosaurus bumps into…the same red T-Rex. "You have got to be kidding me," Amy mutters in annoyance. They all scream and run. Donnie almost gets his head bitten off, but hides it just in time. "This way! Into the cave!" Mikey exclaims, pointing to a cave up ahead. Their dinosaurs run into the cave and the T-Rex bites on Donnie's shell. He screams, jumping up and running into the cave. The T-Rex sticks its head in, only to find himself stuck.

"There's no way out. This is barely a cave, what have you done, Mikey?" Leo says. "It's a two-part plan, dawg," Mikey answers. "Wait, so getting stuck in here was part of the plan?!" Amy exclaims. "Um…heh…maybe," Mikey tells her before pulling out a slice of pizza, which gave off a stench. Raph and his Pterodactyl slap their foreheads. "It's been confirmed, you really are an idiot," Raph comments. Mikey holds out the pizza, who backs away. "Take it, Donnie. Make peace. No animal in any time period can resist pepperoni, maple syrup, and peppermint sprinkles," Mikey explains slamming the slice in Donnie's face. "Trust me, Donnie. Look," Mikey says, gesturing to the T-Rex who licks his lips.

Donnie gulps. "Go to him. Peace, love, and animals," Mikey tells him. Donnie inches towards the T-Rex's mouth. "Well, nice knowing you, Don. Can I have the Shell-Raiser and the Stealth Bike?" Raph replies. Amy punches him in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his arm. "Here T-Rex, nice T-Rex. Please don't eat me," Donnie says in fear, holding up the slice. The T-Rex sniffs it before snatching it from Donnie's hand. Donnie screams and braces himself before the T-Rex pants like a dog, to their surprise. He licks Donnie, who wipes it away in disgust. The T-Rex rolls over on his back. "You…got to be pulling my bo staff," Donnie says in shock. Donnie steps out of the cave once the T-Rex gets himself unstuck. "Go ahead, Donnie, climb on," Raph tells him, patting him on the shell.

"Ride a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Well, this adventure's gotten pretty weird so far, so yeah! Giddyup!" Amy tells him, gesturing to the T-Rex. "The turtle warriors! And the girl!" a Triceraton exclaims before they fire their lasers. "Whoa! No time to ride like the present!" Donnie shouts, jumping on the T-Rex. The T-Rex roars at them, making them run off. "Whoo!" Donnie exclaims and the T-Rex turns to him. "Nice Rex," Donnie says, petting him. "Now, let's get that meteorite and go home," Donnie tells his siblings. "Whoo!" Raph shouts, pumping his fist. "Whoa, whoa," Mikey interrupts, putting a hand in front of Raph. Amy sighs. "What is it this time, Mikey?" she asks.

"We need to gear up first, dude and dudette. You know, like one of those montages in action movies," Mikey explains. They all give him a look before looking at each other. Amy shrugs at them.

* * *

They pull on a purple, orange, red, and blue cloth with black spots on it. Leo's Triceratops pulls on the cloth, getting it unstuck. Mikey runs on a treadmill with a slice of pizza in front of him that powers a large sewing machine. Donnie cuts his cloth while Raph shows up with his red cloth. Amy stitches together her clothes next to Leo who sews. Amy looks at the red cloth before pulling out a white spray can. She sprays the remaining cloth to make it pink. Leo pulls out a shield from a pond. Raph rummages through skeletons and pulls out a black spike. A coconut lands on Mikey's head, but he catches it with a smile. He places two coconuts on his knees as kneepads while his brothers had on small skulls as kneepads.

All of them had black spots on their bandanas and belts. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, pumping his fist. Donnie looks around. "Where's Amy?" he asks before Leo is tapped by someone. Leo looks to see Amy with a pink black-spotted tank top and skirt. She had vines wrapped around her legs and a pink mask with black spots on her face. A bone replaced her bow that holds up her hair. Leo blushes and looks away. He had started to develop feelings for her, but he was too nervous to tell her.

They start to make their weapons. Leo uses a hammer to make stone swords. Raph had sais made out of rock. Mikey had bones attached to a rope. Amy ties rope to a stick and pulls off a piece with her teeth. She holds up a hand-made spear. Donnie…just had a branch with a leaf. He gives a blank look at his weapon. Donnie and Mikey tie around a purple cloth to Donnie's T-Rex. All the dinosaurs now had masks and kneepads like their mutant friends. They see the base up ahead. Amy gives off a Tarzan yell before running off, the others behind her. Leo blushes again.

* * *

Back at the Triceraton base, Bebop and Rocksteady were still trapped into the cage. "Good any good escape plan yet, comrade Bebop?" Rocksteady asks. "We distract the guard, then grab that key looking rock on his belt and we use their comm link to try to contact the Turtles' and Pinkie's T-Phones," Bebop whispers. "That sounds like a bad plan. You don't have a comm signal in this time period," General Zera tells them from behind. "Deep, dog," Bebop comments. "General, take a look at this," one of the Triceratons says. Zera walks up to the screens. "Mmm, zoom in," she orders.

They see Amy and the turtles riding their dinosaurs. "The Turtles and the girl have domesticated the dinosaurs?" Zera asks in shock. "That's right, they're gonna kick your horns in," Bebop tells them. "Da, and we help them," Rocksteady finishes. "What should we do, General Zera?" one of the Triceratons asks. "Round up the troops, protect the perimeter. Activate the Robo Spinosaurus," she orders. A cage opens up on one of the screens, making Bebop and Rocksteady shiver.

The turtles, Amy, and their dinosaurs sneak past a wall. Amy hears a creak and gasps before something crashes in front of them. Mikey and Amy dodge rocks as they are thrown at them. "What the heck is that?" Leo asks as a robo dinosaur with a saw on its back emerges. Leo and his Triceratops shiver. Donnie looks as the robot dinosaur towers over him and his T-Rex. "We're in a deep, deep pile of dino-" the robot dinosaur roars at them. "Ames, Turtles, and Dinos, to battle!" Leo yells, their eyes going white as they charge. Leo and his Triceratops charge in head-first, but the robo dinosaur knocks him with his tail. Raph and his Pterodactyl speed past it, distracting it for a second.

Donnie and his T-Rex charge, but the Robo Spinosaurus grabs the T-Rex's tail and throws them to the ground. "Dinobunga!" Mikey exclaims before his Stegosaurus hits the Spinosaurus with its spiky tail. Unfortunately, this makes them shake, since it was made of metal. "Okay, that's a problem," Mikey comments before screaming as the Robo Spinosaurus roars at them. He and his Stegosaurus run away before the Spinosaurus is hit with a rock that Amy's Plateosaurus had dropped on it. "Whoo hoo! Way to go, boy!" Amy exclaims, petting her dinosaur. The Spinosaurus fires its eye lasers at them.

"Uh-oh," Amy mutters before screaming. Raph and his Pterodactyl soar above the Spinosaurus, distracting it away from Amy and her dinosaur. "Swoop, Pteranodon, down!" Raph orders his Pterodactyl and she swoops down, missing the lasers. Leo yells and charges with his Triceratops. The Spinosaurus grabs them with its mouth and throws them up in the air. The Triceratons gasp happily before Donnie and his T-Rex slam the dinosaur from the side. The Triceratons groan at this. "Yes!" Donnie exclaims, pumping his fist. They all stand in front of the Spinosaurus. Leo stands on his Triecartops's horns.

"Hiyaaah!" Leo screams and they all run towards the Spinosaurus. Leo jumps up and charges with his sword before Raph's Pterodactyl swoops down and catches him. Donnie and his T-Rex slam into the Spinosaurus and he bites down on his arm. Mikey's Stegosaurus slams his tail behind the Spinosaurus. Raph and his Pterodactyl swoop down and hit the Spinosaurus in the face. Mikey was about to be cut by the blades, but Leo's Triceratops uses its horns to stop it. The Spinosaurus gives off a shock, knocking them back. Leo looks up as the Spinosaurus growls. Leo yells and Amy's Plateosaurus's foot slams down on its head, shutting it down. It explodes, destroying the Triceratons' clothes. They all shriek and Amy snickers.

Leo jumps down. "The Spinosaurus is toast, take down the Triceratons," Leo orders. His siblings jump up from behind him, makeshift weapons in hand. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. The Triceratons try to get their clothes back on before Leo and his team take them down. Donnie disables their weapons, Mikey kicks a dino in the face, Raph punches them, Leo blocks them with his shield, and Amy high-kicks a Triceraton. "No, no, no!" Zera exclaims before grabbing Bebop and Rocksteady. "Pause, terrapins and human!" they hear and they stop in mid-fight.

"If you continue, we will destroy your mutant friends," Zera threatens. "They're not our friends," Donnie says, up in the air, stick in hand. "Wait a second. How did you two end up back here?" Amy demands, narrowing her eyes. "Is long story, comrade," Rocksteady answers. "Free us and we'll help you, dog. We'll beat these Trieceragoons," Bebop begs before Zera hits their heads together. "Surrender. Drop your weapons. I will not warn you twice," Zera tells them, narrowing her eyes. "Are we really doing this…for those two jerks?" Raph asks in disbelief. "I'm siding with Raph on this one. Bebop has been trying to get a date with me for as long as I can remember," Amy says, crossing her arms. Leo gives them a look before throwing down his swords. The others throw down their weapons, except for Amy.

They give her a look and she sighs in defeat, throwing down her spear. "So, you accept defeat?" Zera asks. "No," Amy answers, clenching her fists. "And neither do our dino friends," Leo finishes. Their dinosaur friends appear behind Zera, roaring. Donnie's T-Rex hits Zera with his tail, knocking her to the floor. The turtles and Amy pick up their weapons and yell. They all fight the Triceratons, including Bebop and Rocksteady. Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Amy all hit a Triceraton before kicking Zera to the wall. She stands up, her eyes twitching. "Destroy the Turtles, Amelia, and their dinosaur pets," she commands and the Robo Raptors appear.

They all scream. Not even their dinosaur pets could fend them off. "Too many Triceratons. We need a back-up plan," Raph says and his Pterodactyl lifts up a rock, dropping it on a few Triceratons. "Donnie, what about the Robo Raptors? Can you reprogram them?" Leo asks. "Let's see," Donnie answers and jumps to the control panel. He pries it open with his stick and types away. He didn't notice Zera pointing a blaster at him. Bebop kicks it away. "I told you we'd help," Bebop says before Zera slams her fist down on his head. "You fool!" she exclaims angrily.

The screen turns green and Donnie turns to his siblings, smiling. "Yes!" he exclaims. The Robo Raptors stop fighting them. Rocksteady sits up in pain, his face beaten to a pulp. "Oh, that really hurt," he says. Two Robo Raptors start braiding Amy's hair, to her confusion. One of them looks up at the Triceratons, thinking they're food. They pant and start to chase after them. "Retreat, Triceratons, retreat!" Zera orders and they run off, the Robo Raptors chasing after the race hungrily.

The Turtles all stand in triumph, their dinosaur pets behind them. "We did it!" Amy exclaims, sliding down her Plateosaurus's neck. Leo smiles and spins her around. Amy laughs before Leo suddenly kisses her. Her eyes widen and she kisses back. They all look in shock before cheering. Leo pulls away, aware of what he just did. He clears his throat, scratching his neck. "Um, Ames, would you maybe, I don't know-" Amy takes both of his hands and looks at him. "I already know what you're going to say. And the answer is yes," she tells him. Leo smiles and leans in before Bebop interrupts them.

"Yes, we are awesome and an incredible team or what? Yes, maybe?" Bebop asks, turning to them. "Can you please giving us the ride back to the future, yes please?" Rocksteady asks sheepishly. Leo and Amy give each other a look. "We won't leave you here," Amy starts. "But you gotta promise to turn over a new leaf. That also means you can't flirt with my new girlfriend, _Bebop_ ," Leo tells them. Amy's eyes widen before she smiles, blushing a bit. "Yo, check this out," Bebop answers, looking down at a leaf. "Leaf, turn over. Turn over, leaf. You better turn over," Bebop demands before the leaf flips upside down.

"You see, man? It's that easy. Boom. We're like good guys," Bebop says, hugging Bebop. Leo gives a blank look while Raph crosses his arms. "What about the other part of the deal?" Amy asks, narrowing her eyes. Bebop looks at Rocksteady before sighing. "Guess we all have to make sacrifices…beautiful, sad, sacrifices. Okay, Pink-Amy, I promise not to flirt with you anymore," Bebop answers, patting her head in a friendly way. Amy slaps her forehead. "Fine, make yourself useful. Grab that time stuff so we can go home," Raph replies. "We are on it, comrade turtles and Amy," Rocksteady answers, saluting them before running off to get the crystals. "I bet I can salvage parts from the Robo Spinosaurus to fix the ship. But the bigger challenge is calculating the correct chronal position to travel to the future," Donnie explains. "Right, can you maybe just hurry?" Leo asks, making Donnie wince.

* * *

Leo and Amy sit on a log, looking up at the starry sky. She sighs and places her head on Leo's shoulder. "You know, I'm kinda gonna miss this place," she whispers. "I won't. I've had enough time travel for one day," Leo answers, making her giggle. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Sure, we almost got eaten…more than once. But we managed to save the Earth…even though we do that all the time. And…yeah, I got nothing," Amy says and they both look at each other before laughing.

Leo looks at her as she laughs and he places a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes widen as she looks at Leo. "I love you," he tells her. Her eyes soften and she smiles. "I…I love you too," she whispers and they hug each other before sharing a kiss.

They stand in front of the now-finished Shell Former. Amy smirks and puts a hand at her hip. Leo wipes sweat away from her forehead. "Phew. Well, that wasn't such a chore. It only took three days of non-stop work," Leo says in a deadpan voice. "Finally. Let's go home," Mikey replies, running up to the ship. Leo looks up before turning to his Triceratops. He walks up to his dinosaur friend and pets him. "Goodbye, little big fella. Here, take my last Chris Bradford Survival Crunch granola bar and it has raisins," Leo tells him before it eats, covering Leo's hand in drool. The Triceratops burps in his face, but Leo smiles and walks away.

Donnie hugs the T-Rex. "Goodbye Rex. You were the best Cretaceous friend a turtle could have," Donnie says. "I bet that's a sentence no one has ever said before," Bebop comments before the T-Rex covers Donnie in drool. Mikey pets his Stegosaurus. "Goodbye, Cris. I love you, man," Mikey replies before hugging the dinosaur and sobbing a bit. "I wish I could take you with us," Mikey tells the dinosaur. Amy walks up to her Plateosaurus. "I guess this is goodbye," Amy remarks sadly. The dinosaur whines sadly. "I'll miss you, too, buddy. We had some fun times together," Amy whispers, petting the dinosaur. The Plateosaurus gives her a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Awww…eww…" Amy mutters, wiping the drool off her cheek.

Raph and his Pterodactyl stand above all of them. "Seriously, you're making me a little misty-eyed. Fly away, girl," Raph says, crossing his arms. The Pterodactyl flies off and Raph lets a stray tear in his eye. He wipes it away. "All right, team, let's go home," Leo tells them and Raph hides his tear behind his shell. Amy looks at it and smirks. "Cool, Donnie, I mean nothing bad is gonna happen from this point on," Leo replies. "Uh…" Donnie answers, rubbing his arm. "Right?" Amy asks. "Well, according to Murphy's law…why, yes, Leo and Amy, smooth as silk," Donnie tells them, making them smile.

* * *

Leo sits on his chair, his legs crossed and his arms behind his back. Amy sits on his lap. "I can't wait to relax in the lair," Amy says. "Play some video games," Leo replies before getting close to her. "Spend some alone time with my girlfriend," he whispers in her ear, making her giggle. "Eat some pizza, watch some TV," Mikey points out. "Hope this works. This isn't a time machine. I had to do some calculations based on temporal-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go!" Raph shouts, making Donnie wince. He presses a button and they speed off into thin air. Their dinosaur friends look as they leave. The T-Rex roars as a final goodbye.

They land on a building and the door opens. "Did we…make it?" Leo asks and they jump to the floor. They see the city in red lights, covered in various signs like 'Consume' or 'Obey.' "Holy chalupa," Raph mutters as they look around. "Where the heck are we?" Bebop asks. "Any place better than dinosaur place," Rocksteady comments. "Whoa, dudes and dudette, I think we're on the moon," Mikey says in awe. Amy slaps her forehead. "No, Mikey. We're in New York. In the future?" Donnie answers. "But if this is the future, then why is everything…"

"You gotta be kidding me," Leo comments, interrupting Amy. She looks to see a statue of Shredder where the Statue of Liberty should have been. "A giant statue of Shredder in the future can't be a good thing," Raph comments. "So how about we check the place out, for just ten minutes or so?" Donnie asks and Leo slaps his forehead. Leo looks at Raph, who pulls out his sais. Bebop laughs while Rocksteady punches his fists. Leo looks at Amy, who smirks and pulls out her spear. "Not again," Leo mutters before they start to run off. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims.

* * *

 **Angel: Yay, finally done! I hope you guys liked it, since you asked me to do it!**


End file.
